Normal?
by xXAlyssa-himEXx
Summary: I suck at summaries. Please read my work. I'll try my best to make it fun. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey. This is my first fan fic of Percy Jackson and The Olympians. If i suck please tell me. Thank you :)

* * *

Summer never really sound so enticing before but now I feel like summer is the only thing that's keeping me alive. And I mean, literally, it's keeping me alive.

You might think I'm joking right? Or maybe I'm some kind of psycho. I'm no psycho but I am not an ordinary kid. You see I'm a half-blood or as others put it, demigod. My father is a god and my mom is a mortal. If you compare me to a mortal I'm more useful and strong but if you put me beside a twenty feet tall god I'm so small. And to make things more complicated, I am born from a broken oath. I'm not supposed to be alive. I am a son of Poisedon, god of the sea. I also got this cool power over the sea like I'm able to breathe underwater and stuff like that.

I've been to a lot of troubles lately and when I say a lot I really meant a lot. Olympus nearly got destroyed by Kronos. I have also gotten myself invincible because I have Achilles' curse by jumping into the River Styx so that I can defeat Kronos.

Enough about my silly adventures and back to the real crisis at hand. I'm almost late and still I don't know what to wear. Annabeth will really kill me. Annabeth is also a demigod like me. A daughter of Athena. She isn't that patient and wants things done immediately. Hey, I'm trying to speed up things but I still can't decide on what to wear. Oh to Tartarus with it! I'll just settled with a sea green polo, pants, and white rubber shoes.

On my way to the cinemas I received a text from the very irritated Annabeth.

_Where in Tartarus are u???_

_ I'm nearly there. I'm so sorry. I got this wardrobe crisis and yeah. GTP?_

_ Oh. It's ok. Just hurry up k?_

_ Sure. Miss me so much? :)_

_ Yep. GTG. MFM! Hurry up!!_

Oh no. This can't be good. MFM means monsters found me. And yeah we are always chased by monsters wanting to eat us and stuff. You may ask why would we be afraid if our parents are gods right they can blast them with their powers and stuff. That was what I also thought but unfortunately gods can't interfere with their children's destiny and if we die, we die. Oh good. I'm here. Time to kill some monsters.

I went out of the cab and looked frantically for Annabeth. I saw her by the ticket booth looking super stunning in a camp half-blood shirt and plain jeans. Her gray eyes sparkling and she looked perfectly fine. I wonder where those monsters are.

"Annabeth!" I called and she waved me over "Where are those monsters?"

She placed a finger on her lips and motioned me to be quiet. She then pointed at a group of people. When I looked in that direction I was so stunned I can't barely speak.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

* * *

AN: Comments are appreciated and I welcome all critics. Please tell me if I got any information wrong. I'm also bad at grammar and yeah. Questions are also welcome and I would try my

best to answer them. Thanks for reading!

AN: Oh, and if you want to suggest anything you want to happen to the next chapter it would be ok. _Ciao!_


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself staring into Luke's face. Luke is also a half-blood but he decided to serve Kronos. He was brainwashed by the Lord of Time that Olympus needs to be destroyed and that this is for the good of all. Why would Luke agree? Kronos told him that the gods doesn't care about their children. They wouldn't pay notice to them because they have so much better to things to do than worry about the product of their affairs with mortals. That is not all true. It seems that gods don't care about their children because they do not help them but not because they do not care for them but because they are not allowed to interfere with their children's destiny. Luke went on the bad side because he thought Hermes, his father, does not care about her. Luke was Annabeth's friend and they went through a lot so Annabeth convinced Luke that what he is doing is wrong. It was too late because Kronos already possessed him. Luke knows he had to do something to save Olympus so he sacrificed himself. He should be dead but what I was seeing right now makes me want to go to the underworld and demand Hades for an explanation.

Annabeth was just standing there looking stunned. That was Luke's face alright but without the scar. I want to get away from here as fast as I can but as I was looking at Annabeth I knew that she wanted to stay and believe that what we are seeing is no illusion. I didn't have the heart to pull her away.

"Annabeth, I think we should go." I said tapping her shoulders. Instead of answering, she just looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. I want to go there to touch his face but I'm afraid It's just an illusion and would go away soon."

"I don't how I can help you but what do you want me to do?"

"Speak to him. Ask him, what his name is. Please Percy, I'm desperate."

Hearing Annabeth made me sad. She still has that soft spot for Luke. I want to be mad but I can't. I just care for her that much that the next thing I did was walk up to the guy.

"Hey" I said casually "Can I know your name?"

"Um. My mom don't actually approve of my talking to strangers." He answered.

"I'm not going to harm you. I just want to know your name."

"I'm Luke."

I think I have a hearing disorder. He said his name is Luke. Luke. Luke. Luke. He's Luke? How can that possibly happen? Maybe there are a lot of Lukes in the world that also look like the Luke we know. Without the scar of course.

I look over at Annabeth and noticed that she was already crying.

"Do you know me?" I asked just in case.

"Sorry no, I'm new in this place and so I don't know a lot of people around here."

"Is there a possibility that your family name is Castellan?"

"Are you a mind reader or something?"

"No. Am I right?"

"Yes. My mom is May Castellan."

"And who is your father?"

"I really don't know. Hey I got to go but it was nice talking to you."

With that he jogged away. I was stunned with what I just learned. I went back to where Annabeth was standing and found her leaning against the ticket booth also stunned. We just stood there for like a minute and I finally got the courage to talk.

"Want to go somewhere to eat?"

"Yeah. Food's nice."

We went strolling looking for nice places to eat but found none. We were almost giving up and just go home when I had this crazy idea. You know that Poseidon's my dad right? Well I have a little favor to ask. I lead Annabeth to the ocean.

"What are we doing here Percy?"  
"You wanted to eat right? Well, I just thought my dad would answer my favor."

Before I could ask anything from my father 2 Hippocampi were swimming to us.

"What did you ask for?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing. I didn't ask for anything yet."

The Hippocampi were neighing and I understood what they meant. I have this thing with horses and since Hippocampus is part horse I understood that we should get on them.

"Come on Annabeth. Hop on."

We rode the Hippocampus until we reached the deep part of the ocean. We stopped there and waited. After a while, a boat floated to the surface. It was big and by the looks of it very high-tech. We climbed aboard and saw a table with almost all the seafood you want to eat. Crabs, shrimps, fish, also blue coke.

Annabeth gasped when she saw all this.

"Oh, seaweed brain, is this for us?"

"Um, I really don't know. I am in a kind of shock also. Do gods read minds?"  
"Dunno, maybe you should ask your father."

"Good Idea." I faced the ocean.

"Hey dad, is this for us?" Just as I finished asking the water became bubbly. I stepped away from the edge of the boat. A water covered figure appeared before us. The water was dissolving slowly and I saw the image of my father. I was surprised because he was laughing.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" He asked amused.

"Um, yeah. I just want to make sure. Thanks by the way."

"Ok. So, I'll leave you two alone now. By Percy, Annabeth."

With that he dissolved in water but before he was completely dissolved I heard him muttering "Ahh. Puppy love. How cute." Blood slowly made its way to my cheeks. I'm blushing and I was trying to make it go away when Annabeth tapped me on the shoulder.

"So, are we going to stand here all day?" She asked me smiling. I love it when Annabeth smile. I was staring at her intently that blood started to creep to my face again.

"Are you sick seaweed brain? Do you want to go back?"

"No! Um, let's eat."

I lead her to the table and we started eating. We had so much fun talking to each other. We were never out of topics. Time passed and we were still smiling, picking at crabs and shrimps that were left on our plates. The sun was slowly fading when we noticed the time. I looked at Annabeth and our eyes met.

"Want to go back?" I asked her.

"Hmm. Can this boat go directly to the shore of camp?"

"I think so. What do you want to do?"

She didn't answer but instead smiled. She led me to the longue chairs on the back and held my hand. We watched the sunset and lost count of time. I looked at her and felt happy just like that. We locked eyes again and slowly leaned towards each other. Before I knew it we were kissing but after a few seconds we heard sounds and looked at the water. We saw sparks forming and fireworks erupted. What was that? How? Oh.

"Dad! Thanks but this is too much." I laughed and Annbeth laughed too.

"I think it's time to go home seaweed brain." She smiled.

The water started pushing the boat and we were traveling at a speed that was not too fast but not slow either. We enjoyed the time but didn't know that we were about to face some trouble.

* * *

AN: Hey! I just finished with chapter 2 and followed the suggestions of those who commented. I hope that they'll still read my work and continue to comment.

Thanks to FaNdOmApOcAlYpSe and Mending the Sky who where honest with their comments. I really appreciate it. Lots of Love! :)


End file.
